


No More Resets

by IzumiSena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But let's face it you're not here for the game's plot development, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiSena/pseuds/IzumiSena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans finally have some time alone now that there's no fear of loss, death, or resets.</p>
<p>(Sequel to "A Vicious Cycle", but can kinda be read alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Resets

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're just here for the gay and you don't want to read up on the previous story because you either don't have time or don't want to cry, just know that this takes place after Papyrus was spared in what was going to be a genocide route, and Papyrus and Sans are about to GET IT ON.

As soon as Papyrus entered Sans’ room, he made a face to show his disgust and promptly suggested they go to his room instead. Sans nodded and followed him to the room next door.

“Okay, Sans! What do we do now?” Papyrus said, twiddling his fingers awkwardly.

“Come on over here, Paps,” Sans said, grabbing onto his brother’s wrist and guiding him towards the racecar bed in the corner. They both sat down on the edge, and then Sans gently pushed his brother backwards until his spine was flush with the mattress. He pushed his legs apart and situated himself in between them. Then, his teeth met Papyrus’ in a gentle clank before Sans started to lick slowly across them, begging for entrance.

Papyrus needingly opened his mouth to let Sans’ conjured tongue meet his own. Feeling adventurous, he slowly swirled his tongue around Sans’ in a heated caress, and he felt himself blush when he heard Sans let out a breathy moan.

Sans pulled away in embarrassment of the noise he made and buried his face into his brother’s chest. “Sorry…” he said apologetically.

Papyrus pushed his head upwards, and their eye sockets met. “Don’t be sorry. I really rather enjoyed it,” he said, smiling up at his brother.

Sans dipped back down, ready to continue the kiss but stopped when the doorbell rang out.

“Oh shoot! I forgot I invited the human to hang out with me. I’m really sorry, I--”

“It’s okay, Paps,” Sans cut him off, moving off of him to stand up and stretch. “I’ll be waiting in here for when you get back. Go have fun.”

Papyrus nodded and removed himself from his bad, giving Sans a gentle peck on the top of his head before running downstairs to go greet the human. He opened the door to see a smiling Frisk. “Welcome to my home, human! Would you like to see my pet rock? I can make you some spaghetti! What would you like to do?”

Frisk gestured to Papyrus’ door and asked if they could go inside. “Ah! No can do, human! I.. uh… It’s… under renovation!” he lied. He couldn’t let Frisk go in his room if Sans was in there, especially when he’s sporting a bright blue blush. “How about some spaghetti, then?”

~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus sighed and closed the door behind him. The human finally went off on their journey, and Sans was still upstairs where he’d been for the past-- Papyrus checked the clock-- three hours?! Boy, time really does fly when you’re having fun. Papyrus rushed upstairs and entered his bedroom… only to find his oaf of a brother asleep on his bed. He stared at him in defeat before deciding it was time for him to go to sleep as well, slipping on his pajamas, and snuggling up next to Sans before succumbing to drowsiness.

~*~*~*~*~

When the morning was upon them, Papyrus opened his eyes and felt a strange warmth pressed against his back. He soon realized that the “warmth” was his brother. The front of Sans was flush against Papyrus’ back, and his short arms attempted to circle him from behind. Papyrus didn’t want to disturb Sans, so he didn’t move and just accepted being lazy for one day. He felt a tickling sensation in his ribcage and looked down to inspect the cause. Sans’ fingers were stroking his ribs every time Papyrus inhaled or exhaled.

He tried to ignore it, but the slight tickles soon made him feel rather warm in a different kind of way. Obviously, he couldn’t help getting that kind of reaction when such a sensitive part of him was being touched. He knew what he was feeling, as he spent a lot of time around Undyne, and she wasn’t exactly a saint. It was only natural to pick up a few terms around her that would be deemed lewd in every sort of context.

Not only did he know what he was feeling, but he also knew how to get rid of it. Papyrus shuddered at the thought of being so openly inappropriate right next to his brother who could wake up at any time. If anything, just the thought made him feel even more needy. Trying not to wake his brother, he dipped his hand into his waistband and started to rub his pelvic bone. He let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he focused on the feeling of Sans’ unconscious touches and concentrated his magic to get his dick to form.  
After a while, the bright orange magic managed to conjure one, and Papyrus grabbed onto it. He bucked slightly into his hand, moaning softly into the pillow to try and suppress any noises that might wake his brother. He moved his hand slowly up and down his orange cock so he wouldn’t stir too much.

Sans let out a sleepy hum in his slumber, and it only spurred Papyrus on more. He let out a moan, feeling oh so good but also oh so shameful that he was getting off to his brother’s noises and touches. He rubbed his thumb on his slit, collecting the bit of precum that was already there, and then started to stroke even faster.

It was at that moment, however, that he felt Sans grab onto his ribs and start stroking them intently. He was definitely awake now.

“A-ahh! Sans! What...mmh… what are you doing?” Papyrus managed to squeak out.

Sans stopped stroking his ribs and moved his hands towards Papyrus’ spine, letting one finger slide across it. “I could ask you the same thing, Paps. You sure seem…” he paused to grind up against Papyrus briefly, “...awake.”

“Hnnn… Oh S-Sans…” Papyrus moaned out, pumping harder.

“Do you want some help?” Sans asked. He waited for Papyrus’ eager nod. “Hehe, good.” With that, he turned Papyrus onto his back and positioned himself between his legs. He felt Papyrus wrap his legs around his waist in response and watched as he continued to touch himself. “So needy… So dirty…” he groaned out. Much to Papyrus’ dismay, Sans started to swat at his hand to get him to stop grasping his cock. As soon as he moved his hand off, Sans replaced it with his own.

“Ohhh stars. Sa-aaans!! Mmm… Ah… Please… F-faster. I-I need you, p-please!” Papyrus screamed out in pleasure.

Sans smiled cheekily and whispered, “I'll do you one better.” Then, he crawled down Papyrus’ frame and gave his cock an experimental lick.

“Aaaahhhnnn! More! Please Sans, more!”

Sans just managed to let out a quick “Mhm” before he pushed Papyrus’ thighs up and wrapped his tongue around his brother’s dick, licking up and down the shaft, letting it curl around it, covering it in his blue saliva. He pressed his hands firmly onto Papyrus’ hips, keeping them planted down because Papyrus was shaking so much from the overwhelming pleasure. Sans snuck one of his own hands down into his gym shorts to start stroking his own dick before swallowing Papyrus to the hilt, sliding his tongue all around him.

“S-Sans! I can't… take any more. I-I…Hnn… I’m c-coming!” Papyrus yelped out before climaxing into his brother’s awaiting mouth.

Sans attempted to swallow, but some of his brother’s cum still managed to spill out. He continued rapidly stroking his own cock, begging for his own release of all this pent-up steam.

Papyrus came down from his high, taking in deep breaths. “Haa… Haa… Sans? Are you still…?” he left off, gesturing to his brother’s fast-paced hand. He watched his brother nod quickly and then said, “Well… You helped me out… So it’s only fair that I…” he trailed off again, pushing Sans onto his back. He buried his head into Sans’ midsection before taking a hold of his glowing blue shaft.

“Wait, Paps. Are you sure you want-- Haaaahhh!” Sans cut himself off with a breathy scream when he felt Papyrus start to lick at his own cock.

Papyrus looked up at his brother. “Is it supposed to be like this? Do you feel good?” he asked, stroking Sans gently before giving him another lick.

Sans looked absolutely wrecked with pleasure. “Yeah, oh shit Papy… Just like that… M-Mmm….” He grabbed onto Papyrus’ skull because he just didn’t know where else to keep his hands.

Papyrus curled his tongue around Sans’ dick and tried to take him all the way down, but he pulled off coughing when he felt himself start to choke.

Sans sat up and patted his brother on the shoulder. “Don’t push yourself too hard. C’mon, come up here,” Sans reassured, pulling up Papyrus’ head by the chin and letting their tongues engage in a sloppy, heated battle one again.

Papyrus stroked Sans’ cock even faster to make up for his lack of oral skill, and continued to kiss him hard until Sans shuddered and moaned loudly as he came. The two skeletons pulled back panting.

“Oh no, I invited the human over to see my room today! We have to clean this place up before they arrive!” Papyrus yelled out, jolting off of the bed in a panic.

Sans let out a content sigh. “Yeah, we should really tidy the place before anyone _comes_ over.” He chuckled at his brother’s blushing and annoyed face.

“Oh my god, Sans! Just for that, I am going to shower, and you’re going to clean the sheets,” Papyrus said scolding, offering Sans his hand to help him up.

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

Papyrus stared down at Sans and then cast his glance to the side. “Hey, Sans?” he asked, slightly blushing a little orange.

“Hmm?” Sans hummed.

Papyrus clanked his teeth onto his brother’s in a gentle, chaste kiss. “I love you,” he said.

Sans smiled up at his taller sibling. “I love you, too.”

Papyrus showed off a wide smile before walking off to the bathroom. Sans sat back down on the bed and let out a deep breath.

“No more resets…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaaaa I hate myself. Why do I write?


End file.
